Mencari Kehidupan yang Baru
by Pokepokepoke333
Summary: Entahlah harus bikin summary kayak apa, yang penting fic ini abalan! Warning : Yaoi and lemon  sorry ya AnnaYuki-san


**Mencari Kehidupan yang Baru.**

**Yeahhhhhhhh fic ketiga! *gampared* bukannya melanjutkan fic yang lama, malah buat yang baru. Bodolah, yang penting sekarang, Jeevas Birthday-kun is Yogi telah menciptakan 1 fic death note lagi! Ini fic di request sama Luca, bukan Robin.**

**Dan Sekarang, jangan panggil saya Jeevas-kun, atau apalah. Panggil saya Yo-kun saja.**

**Yasud, ceritanya mulai aja!**

**Title: Mencari Kehidupan yang Baru.**

**Disclaimer: Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata**

**Rated : M**

**Pair: ****Mello (seme) x Ryuzaki (uke)  
**

**Warning: Yaoi. Lemon. Disini Mello tidak mencintai Matt dan mereka tidak berpasangan. Maafkan saia pencinta MelloXMatt *di lempar anjing*, dan disini Mells lebih tua dari Ryuzaki.**

**The story will begin…..**

Mencari kehidupan yang Baru.

**10 Januari, 06.00**

Betapa suramnya kehidupanmu. Terkunci di dalam kamar yang hancur di lantai 2. Disiksa setiap hari. Tidak ada yang kasihan melihatmu.

Tidak! Ada juga yang perhatian padamu. Seorang anak berumur 17 tahun selalu menghampirimu lewat jendela. Kadang ia terlihat membawa mainannya, ingin bermain denganmu. Kadang ia juga membawa makanan, ingin makan bersamamu. Hei, lihatlah. Ia sedang memanjat pohon ek yang sangat besar itu, masuk lewat jendela dengan melompat dari salah satu dahannya yang rimbun.

BRAAAAKKKK

Kau malah membanting jendela dengan kasar. Anak itu pun terjatuh ke tanah di lantai 1. Kau tidak peduli saat orangtuamu mendekati anak itu. Ternyata, tangannya patah karena jatuh. Anak itu juga hilang dari alam sadarnya. Pingsan. Kau juga tidak melihatnya.

**19 Januari, 09.00.**

Kau tampak gelisah, karena sudah 9 hari anak itu tak datang. Kau merasa bersalah padanya. Kau ingin minta maaf, tapi anak itu tidak ada di sampingmu. Kau ingin menjenguknya, tapi tidak diperbolehkan oleh orang tuamu.

"Gomenasai, Near. Aku tak sengaja, kumohon maafkan aku." Katamu pada dirimu sendiri. Memojok di kamar rusak itu sambil menangis.

"Hey, apa kau sudah dengar bahwa anak bernama Near itu divonis akan meninggal esok?" Tiba-tiba orangtuamu berkata di depan pintu kamarmu. Kau sangat kaget. Kau terdiam selama beberapa menit. Lalu, terdengar lagi isakanmu setelah 5 menit membisu.

"Anak cengeng" kata orangtuamu lagi. Isakanmu semakin keras karenanya.

**20 Januari, 23.59.**

Kau memutuskan untuk nekat, pergi tanpa sepengetahuan ayah dan ibumu. Kau meloncat dari jendela ke sebuah dahan di pohon ek itu. Hampir kau terjatuh, karena tubuhmu tidak biasa. Lenganmu tergores saat turun dari pohon. Maklum, kehidupanmu yang dulu hanya di dalam kamar.

**21 Januari, 00.04**

Rambut hitammu terlihat di antara pohon-pohon yang lebat. Terlihat dengan cepat, karena kau terus berlari berlari melewati hutan itu, walau kakimu sudah mengeluh karena lelah. Berkali-kali kau jatuh karena tersandung, tapi kau bangkit lagi. Tetap berlari dalam malam dengan suhu yang sangat menusuk. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, kau hanya menggunakan kaos tipis lengan panjang dan baggy style jeans. Oh, kau pasti kedinginan.

Awan menangis dengan terharu melihat kegigihanmu. Rintik-rintik air pun mulai berjatuhan, menghujani hutan lebat itu. Petir ikut bermain, menyambar-nyambar pohon di sekitar dirimu, tapi kau tetap berlari dengan kencang.

**21 Januari, 01.03**

Kau sampai di depan sebuah bangunan dengan keadaan basah kuyup. "Rumah Sakit Ikabari-san" nama itu terpampang di sebuah papan. Tanpa pikir panjang, kau langsung menerjang masuk ke ruamh sakit itu, mencari receptionist disana. "Halo adik kecil!" sapa si receptionist. Kiyomi Takada, nama itu ada di kartu pengenalnya.

"DIMANA RUANGAN ANAK YANG BERNAMA NEAR? CEPAT!" teriakmu tanpa mempedulikan sapaan suster Takada. Kau malah mencengkram kerah bajunya, walaupun tubuhmu lebih kecil.

"Di…di ruangan Sakura nomor 7…." Jawabnya ketakutan. Maklum, muka yang biasanya menampilkan muka topeng dan polos, sekarang menunjukan muka merah karena marah bercampur sedih. Setelah kau tahu ruangannya, kau langsung melesat kesana. Membuat mata semua memandang, karena kau bertindak seperti orang gila, akan kehilangan sesuatu. Tapi memang begitu keadaannya.

**21 Januari, 01.19.**

"NEAR!" teriakmu sambil mendobrak pintu rumah sakit. Tak peduli jeritan suster-suster disana.

"R…Ryuzaki…" katanya pelan sekali, hampir tidak terdengar. Mukanya sangat pucat, seperti orang tirus. Di badannya, banyak selang yang disuntikan. Tangannya juga di gips.

Ryuzaki. Ia memanggil namamu. Kau menangis mendengar suaranya yang sangat pelan, parau, atau apalah. Kau langsung lari dan memeluknya. "Near….. jangan mati…." Katamu dalam isakanmu. Air matamu membasahi baju putih yang ia pakai, namun ia tidak menjawab. Kepalanya tertunduk, badannya mulai mendingin. Kau sangat kaget.

"NEAR! NATE RIVER! JANGAN MATI, BODOH! JANGAN MATI!" kau terus berteriak sampai kau sendiri tidak menyadari, kau juga hilang dari alam sadarmu. Entah, tidur atau pingsan.

**23 Januari, 11.59.**

Sudah tiba hari pemakaman Near. Kau terlihat sangat sedih. Saat peti mati Near dimasukan ke liang kubur, airmatamu jatuh. "Near….." kau tertunduk, agar airmatamu tidak dilihat oleh yang lain.

**28 Februari,12.03**

Kau sudah melupakan kematian Near. Sekarang kau bersenang-senang, melihat seorang kakek tua membawamu ke sebuah bangunan seperti istana. Wammy's house, nama bangunan itu. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah panti asuhan. Kenapa kamu masuk panti asuhan? Karena…

**Flashback….**

**23 Januari, 11.59.**

"Anak bodoh, itu kesalahanmu sendiri kan?" Kata orang tuamu dengan cetus. Hatimu serasa ditikam dengan sebuah clurit oleh kata-kata itu. Kau tidak menjawab, kau menundukkan kepalamu.

"Hey! Kalau ditanya orang tua harus menjawab!" ibumu menampar muka topengmu itu. Muka yang menunjukan rasa sedih yang mendalam.

"Anak dur….."

"CUKUP! Anda tak sepantasnya melakukan hal seperti ini pada anak dibawah umur! Anda dapat dihukum mati!" Bentak seorang kakek tua yang tiba-tiba datang.

"DENGAN ALASAN APA ANDA BERKATA BEGITU, HAH?" orangtuamu balas membentak.

"Hhhhh….. Aizawa-san, Mogi-san, tangkap orang tua ini. Minta izin pada Yagami-san dan Kitamura-sama untuk mengeksekusi kedua orang ini" kata si kakek tua. Kau tampak tak terkejut, karena selama ini kau tidak pernah dibahagiakan oleh kedua orang tuamu. Keberadaan yang harus dilenyapkan.

**24 Januari, 17.09**

Waktu orang tuamu dieksekusi. Kau malah tidak peduli. Kau ingin hidup sendirian. 'Biarlah mereka mati, sudah sepantasnya' pikirmu.

**27 Februari, 08.50**

Kau tidak bisa mencari nafkah untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau hidup sengsara karenanya. Tiba-tiba telefon di rumahmu berdering.

"Halo?" katamu sesaat setelah kau mengangkat telefon itu.

"_Ryuzaki?"_

"Ya? Ada perlu apa?"

"_Aku ingin membawamu ke panti asuhan milikku. Besok aku akan datang, siapkan barang-barangmu."_

"Tapi…"

Tuuuut….

Telefon sudah terputus. Kau sangat bingung, karena sebenarnnya kau tidak kenal dengan orang itu sebelumnya, tapi kau tetap memutuskan untuk pergi.

**End Of Flashback**

"Kek, apa kakek yakin saya dimasukkan ke sini?" kau bertanya pada si kakek. Si kakek tertawa.

"Hahaha… Iya, kau akan masuk ke panti asuhan ini. Ayo masuk! Semua sudah menunggumu!" jawab si kakek.

"oh iya, nama kakek siapa?" tanyamu lagi.

"Nama saya Watari."jawab si kakek yang bernama Watari. Watari tersenyum padamu. Kau membalas senyuman itu lalu masuk ke panti asuhan itu.

**23 February, 12.19**

Kau sudah tidur-tiduran di kasur yang ada di kamarmu. Maklum, kau tidak pernah tidur di kasur sebelumnya. "Wah….. Nikmatnya tinggal disini…" kau berkata begitu lalu matamu mulai menutup. Tiba-tiba seseorang berambut blonde datang.

"Anak baru, ayo masuk kelas. Sekarang waktunya belajar." Kata si blonde.

"Maaf! Aku akan kesana sekarang juga!" kau menundukan kepala lalu berganti pakaian dengan pakaian berwarna hijau yang diberikan oleh si blonde.

"Nah! Aku siap!" katamu lalu mengikuti si blonde ke ruang belajar.

"Heeeyyyyyyyy… Anak baru ya? Salam kenal….." seorang perempuan datang dan mecubit pipimu karena gemas.

"Linda, nanti saja perkenalannya…. Sekarang sudah waktunya masuk kelas lho, apalagi pelajaran pertama adalah seni rupa." Kata si Blonde.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh mulainya juga jam satu…" kata Linda malas. Kau bingung kenapa Blonde mengajaknya lebih awal, padahal mulainya jam satu.

"Bodoh, hari ini ada penerimaan murid baru kan? Jadi, waktu masuknya dipercepat 30 menit. 10 menit lagi." Kata Si Blonde. Oh, akhirnya muka cengo itu tidak memperburuk wajahmu yang imut itu, Ryuzaki.

**23 February, 12.31**

**Di tempat acara penerimaan murid baru.**

"Acaranya akan dimulai. Sekarang, kami perkenalkan 2 murid baru bernama Light dan Ryuzaki! Kalian berdua dipersilahkan menaiki panggung!" teriak sang MC bernama Matsuda.

"Hm, namaku Light, lengkapnya Light Yagami. Aku berumur 17 tahun, dan aku anak yang dibuang dari keluargaku karena aku dianggap jahat." Kata Anak disebelahmu yang mengakui namanya Light. Para perempuan yang menyukai

"Ha….halo…..Namaku Lawliet Ryuzaki, bisa dipanggil Ryu… Aku berumur 18 tahun, dan aku anak yang orang tuanya dieksekusi…." Katamu pelan. Para perempuan yang menyukai wajah imutmu langsung berteriak kaget.

Kau dan Light turun dari panggung. Light langsung dipeluk-peluk oleh perempuan yang mencintainya pada pandangan pertama. Sementara kau, ah… Berjalan lunglai ke arah Si Blonde.

"Kakak…. Aku gugup sekali…" katamu sambil menunduk.

"Ah…. Tidak apa-apa…. Ngomong-ngomong, perkenalkan, namaku Mihael Keehl dan dapat dipanggil Mello. Umurku 19 tahun, tapi tidak usah memanggilku kakak. Orang tuaku mati dibunuh penjahat. Dan, ini Matt. Dia teman satu kamarku. Umurnya 18 tahun, dan hobinya main PSP." Jelas Si blonde yang diketahui bernama Mello.

"Ummmm….. Mello…" kau mencoba untuk memanggil nama si blonde.

"Ya? Kenapa, my cute otoutou-san?" tanya Mello, dengan bahasa jepang.

"Ah! Saya hanya ingin mencoba memanggil kakak…"kau memberi alasan, lalu kabur kekamarmu. Mello hanya menatapmu yang berlari ke kamarmu.

**23 februari, 13.00**

"Hah…. Kenapa hatiku berdebar-debar ya? Apa ini?" kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri saat kau sudah berada di kamarmu.

'Apa mungkin aku menyukai Kak Mello? Tidak mungkin, aku dan dia kan sama-sama laki-laki, jadi tak pantas mencintai. Emangnya aku gay apa?' pikirmu dalam hati. Yeah, tapi yang namanya cinta, kita tidak tahu pada siapa cinta itu jatuh.

Lama-lama, kepalamu pusing akibat teralu banyak berpikir. Kau pun tertidur di ranjang yang agak lusuh. Tak sadar, Mello masuk ke kamarmu dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Ryuzaki" lalu membuka kemeja hijau yang kau pakai dan melepas kaus dalamanmu. Kau tak menyadari hal itu, hanya menggeliat dan tersenyum.

Kau juga tidak sadar, muka Mello mendekati mukamu. Begitu hawa maskulin Mello mulai terasa, kau terbangun. Kau agak merasa bete karena tidurmu sangat singkat, sementara kau sangat capek. Sesaat setelah kau sadar, kau melihat Mello berada didepanmu.

"Eh? Mello? Aah!" kau menyebut nama Mello lalu menyadari bahwa bagian atas tubuhmu sudah tidak terbalut apa-apa. Tapi Mello tidak menjawab, malah mengunci bibir mungilmu itu. Kau sangat kaget. Maklum, itu adalah ciuman pertamamu, dan kau mengalaminya dengan sesama jenis.

"Mmmph…. Mello…." Katamu pelan.

"Apa?" Mello melepas bibirnya dari bibirmu yang agak kemerahan. Mukanya agak memerah juga, merasa malu akan perbuatannya yang lancang.

"Kenapa kakak melakukan ini padaku? Apakah kakak mencintaiku?" tanyamu bertubi-tubi. Mello hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah merah meronanya. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian terdengar bisikan pelan di telinga mungilmu.

"Sangat….."

Kau tersentak. Sangat shock, karena kau juga mencintai Mello. Walaupun dalam keadaan shock, kau malah berkata dengan keras, "Aku juga!"

Giliran Mello yang terkejut atas penuturanmu. Segera Mello memeluk tubuhmu yang termasuk ukuran "kecil" dibandingkan dengan anak-anak seumuranmu. "Kalau begitu, apakah tidak apa-apa aku melakukan 'lebih' dari yang tadi?" tanyanya tepat di telingamu.

Kau mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Mello. Kau menggangguk, karena bagimu hal seperti itu sangat menantang. Kau kan, suka menantang maut.

Mello kaget lagi, untuk kedua kalinya.

"Terima kasih, Ryuzaki" kata Mello lalu menciummu dengan ganas dan panas. Lidah Mello menari-nari dalam mulutmu. Menyapu bagian bawah lidahmmu, mengabsen gigi-gigimu, dan melakukan hal-hal lainnnya.

Kau pun menerima tantangan Mello. Lidahmu bertarung dengan lidah Mello yang lincah. Saliva kalian menyatu, membuahkan hasrat yang sangat nikmat.

Setelah puas dengan mulutmu, lidah Mello berpindah ke dagumu, lalu ke lehermu. Dengan mudahnya Mello mejilat dan mengemut lehermu yang berkulit putih. Dalam satu menit, Mello sudah membuat bayak kissmark kemerahan di lehermu yang mulus.

Mello belum juga puas, kegiatan lidah Mello mulai turun ke bagian sensitivemu yang berwarna agak merah muda. Tangan kanan Mello memainkan yang ada di bagian kanan, sementara lidah Mello menjilati yang ada di bagian kiri. Saking gemasnya dengan tonjolan itu, Tangan kanan Mello mencubitnya dengan keras. Keluar sedikit cairan dari benda berhargamu itu. Kau meringis kesakitan, menitikkan sedikit air dari matamu. Mello menjilat air itu.

"Jangan menangis, okay?" tanya Mello lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Lama-lama, gerakan Mello semakin mejadi-jadi. Ia menggigit tonjolan itu.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" kau berteriak dengan kencang, lalu bagian bawahmu basah. Kau sudah sampai pada batasnya.

Mello sudah merasa bosan dengan tonjolan itu. Lidahnya turun kebagian perutmu, membuat beberapa kissmark disana. Itu juga hanya sebentar. Tangan Mello mulai melepas celanamu. Mello melihat 'adik'mu sudah berdiri tegak setelah ia membuka celana dalammu yang sudah basah. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Mello memasukkan 'adik'mu kedalam mulutnya, lalu memberi pijatan yang meningkatkan nafsumu.

"MELLO! AWAS!" Kau berteriak sebelu 'adik'mu yang berada di dalam mulut Mello mengeluarkan cairan kental. Tanpa keraguan, Mello menelan dan menjilati sisanya yang menempel di 'adik'mu.

"Hm, nikmat. Hei, boleh kulakukan?" tanya Mello yang sedang membuka celananya, berserta celana dalamnya. Kau hanya menggangguk,walau peluh sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhmu.

Mello langsung menjilati lubangmu yang sempit. Ia memainkan lidahnya dalam lubang itu. Karena merasa lubangnya teralu kecil, Mello pun melebarkannya dengan dua jarinya. Kau mendesah tidak karuan. Setelah Mello merasa lubangnya sudah cukup lebar, Mello langsung memasukkan 'adik'nya kedalam lubangmu. Desahanmu semakin kencang. Mello merasa semakin bergairah mendengar suaramu yang merdu. Goyangan pinggulnya semakin cepat, hingga akhirnya cairan dari 'adik' Mello pun keluar.

**23 February, 14.05**

Mello terpaksa memakaikan bajumu, karena kau sudah begitu lemas. "Hey, Ryuzaki…" katanya pelan. Kau menengok.

"Hm?" tanyamu padanya.

"Nanti malam kita lakukan lagi ya…." Kata Mello.

"Baiklah, aku juga sangat semangat" katamu dengan mata berbinar-binar dan tersenyum. Mello balas tersenyum.

'Nanti malam akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan!' teriakmu dalam hati

**Ooooooooo… Hey Luca!**

**Luca : Hm?**

**Beraninya lo nyuruh gue bikin fic kayak gini…**

**Luca : Nggak tuh, gue cuman minta MelloL(atau Ryuzaki), ratednya gausah M juga gapapa.**

**ARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! Kesel gue ama lo!**

***Buagh***

**Maaf ya Utau Tracy Ut9…**

**Yak, diminta reviewnya…..**


End file.
